Nosy Neighbors, A TwiGirl Revolution Submission
by dirtybrat
Summary: Twi-Girl Revolution Under Her Thumb Prompt: Unbeknownst to her neighbor Edward,Rosalie is a Dom with a brand new pet,Emmett.After a particularly loud session,Edward comes knocking on her door to see who's been 'murdered'...


**A/N: I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright and trademarked items belong to their owners, not me. **

**Prompt 2: Unbeknownst to her neighbor Edward, Rosalie is a Dom with a brand new pet, Emmett. After a particularly loud session, Edward comes knocking on her door to see who's been 'murdered'. Rose lures him in, and he stays for a while. In chains.**

**Thank you to my beta, SweetDulcinea.  
**

**RPOV**

My duplex was in a rough part of town. That was part of the appeal of it, in my opinion – I never had to worry about noise complaints because the other side was hardly ever rented out, and if it was, odds were a junky inhabited it. They never cared about anything but their next fix, and I knew I was capable of handling myself, should anyone ever decide to try and fuck with me.

This served as a safe place for me to meet with my potential partners, whether they were part-time slaves, submissives, or as was the case that night, pets. Really, Emmett was just a submissive with a different name, since he wasn't into animalization, but that's neither here nor there. Very rarely did I allow people I played with into my actual home. Each relationship served a symbiotic need and nothing more, hence meeting in this unemotional, detached space.

My home, on the other hand, was filled with personal affects, mementos, and things that my partners didn't deserve to see. It was my escape, my lair, my one place to just be me. Even though I needed the playtime as much as my partners, I was not Mistress Rose at home, and that was a relief to me. The only things that depended on me there were my cat, and my plants.

Some days, with some partners, my playtime felt like a job. However, I had hope for Emmett. In the little time we'd played, he'd shown great promise and willingness to serve. He was a submissive through and through, and I appreciated that. I wanted someone that wouldn't try and tell me how to do my part, for a change.

Emmett and I had compared our checklists and safety guidelines so many times that even I began to mentally roll my eyes at the thought of further discussion. He knew the rules, so when I heard the knock at the door, I waited the requisite thirty seconds before heading out of the bathroom and into the living room.

Because the space was entirely set up for play and pleasure, the usual furniture was missing from each room, instead replaced with various implements and custom-built pieces. There were some pieces of decoration scattered around, mostly in black and grey. I couldn't stand the 'traditional' red and black of most people's play spaces. Since I owned this half of the duplex, I'd gutted it and replaced all of the carpet with stained and sealed concrete floor, and painted the walls dark grey.

By the time I'd walked to the living room, Emmett was just as I expected him – naked on the table, waiting for me to inspect him. Pausing briefly as I entered the room, I looked at him from the few feet away that I was, taking in his body positioning and form. You could tell so much by simply observing someone, I thought, and that was how I learned the most about my partners – watching.

Walking to him, I became aware of the sound of my own footsteps. With each step forward I took, I slipped deeper into what I was about to do. My whole focus and concentration would be on Emmett for the next few hours, even when he would be paying attention to me.

"Hello, Pet," I greeted him.

Although Emmett wasn't going to be playing the part of an actual pet, he did enjoy using the name and sometimes being treated as such. Deep humiliation was a hard limit for me, because I didn't feel trained enough to handle the potential emotional fallout, and he knew that.

As expected, Emmett remained quiet on the table, not vocalizing a greeting back to me. His cock, however, twitched in greeting. Even from inside its plastic cage, a mandatory chastity device I'd required of him when we were apart, it wanted desperately to say hello to me. Internally, I smiled, knowing I wanted to release him and enjoy his dick as much as he did.

His body was still as my cool hands met his skin, trailing over the various areas I expected him to maintain for me. Once a month or so, and other times at my discretion, Emmett was to be let out of his chastity device so he could get a Brazilian wax. He had his first a few weeks before, after our agreement was finalized and I knew we'd play together.

When I asked him to be truthful, he admitted that it hurt worse than he'd anticipated, but I made sure he knew all of the pleasurable benefits of it that weekend. Emmett was also instructed to get a massage after his wax, which I knew he'd never done. He thanked me for that during our weekend discussion, claiming he would never have gone on his own, but that it was far more relaxing than he'd thought it would be. Each time he needed to go back for a fresh waxing, he was instructed to book a massage for after. He also had very clear maintenance and skin care instructions for between waxes, and pre and post-wax directions. When I played with someone regularly, I enjoyed the small, subtle things I could work in during their time away to still keep our relationship at the forefront of their mind, such as the massages I demanded Emmett get.

Stroking over his skin, I cupped the smooth sac of flesh beneath his cock and massaged for a quick moment. His breathing increased, but I could tell he was in control of himself, and that pleased me greatly.

Meeting his eyes, I smiled and continued on our pre-agreed inspection routine. I looked at and verbally evaluated everything from his muscle tone to his fingernail cleanliness and trimming.

"I'm glad you're up to my standards today, Pet, as I have lots of fun planned and would hate to begin with a harsh punishment. Climb down," I instructed, "and wait for me on the mat in the corner."

Emmett did as asked of him, demonstrating exact control of his body. He didn't amble over to the corner, or trip, or go too fast. Thus far, he'd been perfect in every way.

As he waited in the corner, head bowed per my instruction, I worked on finding my place inside my head, and forming the plan for the night. Pacing, I walked circles for a bit before I finally got into the space I needed. The time I took to prepare mentally was good for Emmett, too, allowing him to think and anticipate, and hopefully get himself deeper into the moment as well.

"Stand," I ordered.

Emmett complied and stood, not wavering or wobbling as he did so. I was constantly amazed at how even and steady his movements were, for such a large guy.

Picking up my aqua suede flogger, I swung it a few times, listening to the tails swish through the air.

"Turn around, arms up and against on the wood."

Once I'd secured Emmett to the St. Andrew's Cross facing away from me, I began to flog him. Some of my strokes were hard and deep, hitting the fleshy part of his skin with a loud thunk, and some were light and tickling, teasing.

Watching his skin carefully to see how he responded, I enjoyed seeing it turn pink and then redden in areas as I worked his skin. Alternating between using the flogger and teasing him with my hands, fingernails, and my palm, I would slap, tease, pinch, and scrape along his skin, weaving intricate patterns of pleasure.

Emmett got louder and louder the longer I teased him, and his cock dripped visibly from its cage. Knowing I was affecting him this much, to this degree, turned me on immensely.

Switching to my wooden paddle, I began to work him higher on the pain and pleasure scale. He wasn't into a great deal of pain, and the strokes I used would just bring him higher, not add much discomfort. Continuing to vocalize, Emmett's noises grew louder as I watched his muscles ripple and tense with pleasure. His entire backside was red, save for several zones I never touched for safety reasons, and I delighted in our fun together.

Stopping for a moment, I stroked my hand up his abdomen where there was space between the wood of the cross, and then down to his dick.

"I bet you wish I'd let you out of this," I whispered.

Like a good pet, he stayed silent.

"I remember when you fucked me last time, Emmett. You were so good, and so thick. I can't wait to feel you in my pussy again, but maybe we're not done yet?"

Releasing his skin from my grip, I took a step back and watched. Evaluated. I felt like a hunter stalking her prey, and what delicious prey it was. Like an animal, Emmett was tall, long and lean, and ready to fuck hard every time I'd been with him. He never held back, never feared he would hurt me – hell, maybe that was half the fun for him... a little payback?

A devious smirk crossed my face and I picked up my favorite pair of clover clamps from their hook on the wall. Walking back to Emmett, I placed one on each of his nipples, hearing a satisfying squeak from him each time they closed around his sensitive nipples. When I tugged the chain, he let out a loud noise of pleasure and sucked in a deep breath.

As I began to walk around him again, watching and looking, forming more plans in my head, there was a knock at the door. Cocking my head to the side, I decided to ignore it. It was probably some solicitor, I decided, and they'd go away soon enough. From the wall of implements, I grabbed a small, silver anal plug, then went to the dresser to find lube.

The knocking morphed to doorbell ringing, which then led to banging and shouting.

"Jesus Christ, who the fuck is dead?" I shouted as I opened the door.

A moment too late, I realized that I was a bit underdressed to be answering the door.

"What?" I barked, impatience taking over my mood.

"I..."

Gaping at the man who had the audacity to interrupt my night, I began to tap my foot. My thigh-high, black leather covered foot. With a four inch heel.

"What the fuck do you want, dude?"

"Noises. Loud noises. I heard you from my side. What's going on over here?" his words tumbled out, and he almost began to tremble.

I took a deep breath, reminding myself that I was a little scary to someone like this – someone that looked so innocent and pure. Poor guy probably hadn't seen a rack like mine in years, if ever.

"What's going on over here is none of your business," I said strongly.

"Really?" he asked, suddenly growing a pair. "It sounds like someone's in a lot of pain," he said. I admit, I giggled. "If you don't let me in to make sure he's okay, I'm going to have to call the cops."

What a fucking douche. Was he seriously kidding me with this shit? This was exactly why I didn't do neighbors, I reminded myself, and made a mental note to buy the adjoining duplex at the next opportunity.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Edward," he said, lip quivering.

"You want to come in and see him, Edward?"

My smirk grew as he nodded, and I let out a short laugh.

Opening the door, I motioned the poor trembling man into my playroom. Emmett didn't have any hard limits about playing in front of others, and in fact, I knew it turned him on. There was no way he'd rather have the cops called, so what would the harm be? Once my apparent neighbor was inside, I closed the door behind him.

"There he is, in all his fucking glory. You want to make sure he's okay? Go ahead. Just don't even think of touching him. He's mine."

My words took on a feral, possessive tone, and the man from next door looked scared then. He walked to Emmett, who had turned his head to try and watch the commotion.

"Emmett, you may answer Edward freely."

From my spot by the door, I watched Edward look at Emmett up and down, then glance around my space. I took a moment to evaluate him, raking my eyes over his body, then studiously watching his features in an attempt to gauge his response. If I wasn't mistaken, my nosy neighbor was turned on by what he saw.

"Em... Emmett is your name?" he asked.

"Yes," Emmett said.

"Are you okay?"

Emmett laughed at that, shaking his head as best he could.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked. "Yes, aside from your presence, I'm fucking great."

"Are you being harmed?" Edward whispered.

"That's rather the point, no?" Emmett responded.

Edward's brows furrowed and he turned to me. "You... you're hurting him?"

"Does he look to be in pain?" I asked, walking toward them both. "Look at him, Edward. Look at his face. Look at his body. Look at his cock. Does he look like he's here against his will?"

"Why?" Edward whispered again.

"Kid, I don't have all day to go into why. Are you satisfied with what you've seen?"

"No," Edward said, regaining the strength in his voice.

Rolling my eyes, I threw my hands in the air, frustrated at this seeming stalemate we'd arrived at.

"May I watch?" he asked, so unsure, so quietly, I was certain I'd misheard him.

"What?"

"May I watch?" Edward repeated, his voice stronger again, and much more confident.

Narrowing my eyes, I wasn't certain if he was tricking me, or genuinely interested. "You want to watch?"

"Yes."

My wicked grin returned and I moved closer to Emmett.

"Go stand in that corner," I instructed Edward. "Forehead against the wall, hands on either side of your head. I'll talk to my pet and let you know what we decide."

He stood there staring at me, in what I can only imagine was stunned disbelief.

"Go, or get the fuck out, right now."

As he turned and walked to the corner, I almost laughed. The night had turned too surreal.

Stepping as closely as I could to Emmett, I put one hand on his back. I wanted him to feel me, to be connected to me in this moment – to know that there was only one right answer: the one he uttered.

"Emmett, the choice is entirely yours. If you're okay with it, I can let Edward watch us. It's up to you if he participates... well, and him, of course, and that would require some discussion and negotiation, but I'm getting distracted," I rambled. "The choice is yours, Pet. There will be no repercussions for whichever way you answer, no punishment or reward. Would you like Edward to stay and watch us?"

"Yes, Miss," he answered.

"Would you like Edward to participate in our night, Pet?"

At this, confusion clouded his features. I could tell he was weighing his choices and contemplating things very carefully. He wasn't opposed to playing with people of the same gender, or sharing me, according to his checklists and our discussions, but this was certainly an unplanned event.

"No, Miss."

"Very well, Pet. Thank you for being honest. Perhaps next time," I said with a wink.

Turning on my heel, I took a few steps away from Emmett to address Edward, as my mind reeled with possibilities.

"Edward, if I allow you to stay, and that's a big if given your behavior, we play by my rules. I don't know you well enough to really play with you, and I'm guessing you wouldn't know how to answer half the questions I usually ask, so for tonight, we'll consider you a special guest," I said with a smile. "As my special guest, you may not speak unless spoken to, you may not interact with my pet at all, and you may not touch yourself. Do you understand?"

Edward nodded, the look in his eyes a cross between fear and lust.

"If you need to be unbound, or decide for any reason that what you're seeing is too much or too intense, you may say stop, red, or no."

The truth was, he probably could have said just about anything and I'd have turned my attention to him.

"Step out of your clothes," I said. Edward hesitated again, and I tilted my head in frustration. "_Now_. I don't like to repeat myself, and if you make me do it again, you might be disinvited."

Without missing a beat, Edward's clothes were removed and his body was revealed to me. And Emmett, I noticed, had taken more than a passing glance.

"Good boy," I praised when he was nude. "Place your hands in front of you, wrists together."

He did so, and I walked to the dresser to grab a pair of cuffs. Once he was securely in them, I attached them to a long piece of chain hanging from the ceiling. There was no tension in his arms, they were simply bound and unavailable for him to use.

"Now, before you interrupted, I was about to put this lovely plug inside my Pet, and perhaps give him a little treat."

Walking back to the dresser, I picked up the plug and found the lube, applying a generous amount. I walked to Emmett and began to tease him with my lubed hand, slipping between his cheeks and pressing gently where the plug would go.

Once I was satisfied it was safe to continue, I pushed the cool metal into his body. In an uncharacteristically gentle move for me, I rested my head against his shoulder for a brief moment.

My eyes met Edward's, and I saw the look of lust there, his hesitation seemingly gone. I'd been watched before at play parties and clubs that were outfitted as dungeons, but the proximity and circumstances made this feel so different. He _wanted_ to participate.

Undoing Emmett's bindings, I talked to him quietly as I released him. In contrast to Edward, Emmett looked feral. Ready. Exactly how I wanted him.

"Undress me," I said.

Carefully, slowly, he did so. No words were needed as I climbed to the table and positioned my body exactly how I wanted. As I waited on my hands and knees for him to begin servicing me as he'd been previously instructed, I felt his warmth on the table behind me. Wasting no time, his mouth was devouring me before I had a chance to even think about it. His tongue darted out and between my lips, wet and waiting for him.

One of his hands reached out to tease my clit as his tongue and teeth continued to create sensation at my pussy. This was perhaps the only time Emmett might have exerted some sense of control, because in a way, even though I guided and directed his actions, he was still responsible for my orgasm.

Emmett's tongue traced lightly up, between my cheeks, and I let out a loud moan. As he circled the sensitive flesh there, I held still, wanting to feel as much of what he was doing as possible. His tongue swirled one last time, then returned to my pussy.

Shifting my head slightly, I looked over at Edward, who had the most adorable pained expression on his face. Poor baby was hard, horny, and entirely unable to service himself. Perfect.

My body moved rhythmically as Emmett worked me higher and higher, then finally into my orgasm. He never stopped; just as instructed, he continued and brought me to a second orgasm, his fingers then deep inside me. From this angle, he could easily hit my G-spot, and I screamed through my orgasm.

When I'd stopped moving, he did as well. Withdrawing his fingers and face, he sat back on his haunches, as instructed, and waited for me. Once my breathing had recovered, I sat up, turned around, grabbed the key from the top of the dresser, and unlocked Emmett's cock.

"I think you deserve a little reward," I said.

"If you think so, Miss."

Smiling at him, I patted his cheek. "Such a good pet. Why don't you show Edward how well you please me?"

At this, his face broke into a broad smile, and I allowed him the action. As I lay on my back, listening to him unwrap the condom, I looked up at him and took in his features. His short hair, angled jawbone, and child-like grin all added to his attractiveness. I didn't have time to stew on his looks, though, as he began fucking me soon after I'd turned over.

Pulling me to the end of the table, he pounded into me vigorously. It was exquisite and I could imagine Edward's view of everything, and it turned me on more... knowing he was watching my tits bounce, hearing me pant and groan as Emmett fucked me. The thoughts were wickedly delicious and too much, my orgasm hitting me quickly.

Emmett's hand reached out and tweaked my nipple, causing my back to arch off the table slightly as he continued his actions. As my next orgasm began, I gave him permission to come when he was ready. The pleasure rolled over me in waves, and I could hear Edward moaning in frustration. It just turned me on even more.

When Emmett was done and had withdrawn and disposed of the condom, we spent a moment with our heads close, talking about things. I knew my pet would come around.

"Edward," I said, turning my head lazily toward him. "I think you're in for a treat."

Emmett stood at the end of the table with his eyes lowered to the ground, as I got up to walk to Edward. Each step I took, I felt stronger and more confident.

"Pet wants to give you a special treat for being such a respectful and fun visitor. I think he knows just how much I want to see the two of you together, too," I said, a playful hint of glee tinting my voice.

"So tell me, Edward," I said as I undid his bindings. "How may my pet service you? Would you like his mouth on your cock? His hands? His ass? Whatever you want, I'm confident he will provide it."

Poor, poor Edward. The guy looked shell-shocked, and obviously with good reason. I had to bite my cheek to keep from giggling at the fun I was having, though.

Reaching out, I took his cock in my hand. "It looks like all of these ideas excite you."

After a few more strokes, I was beginning to lose my patience, though. "Edward, are you ready to decide what you want from my pet? It's not often I agree to allow someone else to play with them. Each is special and dear to me."

"Hands," he whispered.

"Excellent," I whispered back, right in his ear.

"Pet, Edward would like you to serve him with your hands. Ooh," I exclaimed, clapping lightly. "I'm so excited. I should really do this more often."

Logistics flew through my head and I tried to imagine how I could get in on this action.

"Edward, remember, all you have to do if you want things to stop is say one of the words I told you before. Do you remember them?" I looked directly into his eyes as I spoke. I didn't want the poor guy to regret his decision later.

"No, stop, red," he repeated.

"Good boy. Pet, I believe you have a job to do..."

Emmett walked over and kneeled in front of Edward, then began to stroke his cock. Watching them together was beyond any ideas I'd had, and I genuinely wondered why I'd never indulged in two male subs before. I'd been with one male and one female, and there was the disastrous time with two women, but never two men.

Seeing Emmett get harder as he worked Edward was erotic and intoxicating. Walking quickly to my toy chest, I grabbed a vibrator and made my way back toward them. I picked a spot a few feet away, then lay back and watched as I pleasured myself.

There was conflict in Edward's eyes, and I knew that my soothing of him the next day would help; aftercare was more important for some than others, and he already struck me as the sensitive type. I'd make sure he knew how to reach me.

At some point, my head lolled back and I closed my eyes to just listen to their noises – the sound of Emmett's hands, the quiet sound of Edward's panting. I came quickly, then heard Edward come right after. I almost didn't want to open my eyes; for the first time, I found myself maybe wanting them not to just get up and leave, but that wasn't how I'd arranged things.

Opening my eyes, I stood and praised Emmett for doing an obviously good job. I stroked Edward's hair and praised him, too. He deserved it. This was above and beyond what he'd probably imagined, and even though I was fairly certain he could distinguish Emmett's noises from earlier as pleasurable and not murder-related, it was brave of him to take the step and ask to stay.

Taking turns, I helped clean them both up, removing and setting Emmett's plug aside for him to clean, and they dressed as I rearranged a few things in the play area. Emmett came and took over for me shortly after I began, doing his usual job.

"Edward, I need you to know that this isn't where a scene ends. Here's my cell number and email," I said, handing him a small piece of paper. "You will call me tomorrow morning to check in with me. You might have some questions or things you want to talk about, and I'm here for that. Emmett will call me tomorrow as well. I believe in being a strong but nurturing Domme, and I hope you respect that."

Surprising me, he pulled me into a quick hug before taking the slip of paper, turning, and walking out the door. I was stunned. No one had ever hugged me after a scene. It wasn't that I forbade it, we just didn't usually generate the kind of warm fuzzies I guess Edward felt. Laughing, I shook my head and turned to Emmett. He had a funny look in his eyes, and I shrugged.

"Don't tell me you want a hug, too?" I teased.

"Why not?"

He pulled me into his huge arms, and I let down my guard just the tiniest bit, enjoying his embrace. These two huge, strong men had clearly affected me in an unexpected way, and I realized that I had some calls to make to help me figure out what was going on in my head, as well.


End file.
